Rock Me: A FLCL Short Story
by Devil Woman
Summary: PG13 for song material and a curse word worthing of the rating...This is a songfic based on Liz Phair's Rock Me. It deals mainly about Haruko's feelings toward Naota, so it's cute, fluffy story that'l make you feel all gooey inside.


Rock Me: A FLCL Short Story

By Devil Woman

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FLCL (Fooly Cooly, or Furi Kuri for the otaku purists out there). It is copy righted my Gainax and Anime Gamers USA. I also do not own the song "Rock Me" by Liz Phair, from which it the basis of this story. It is copy righted by Capitol Records.

AUTHOR'S WORD: Lately, I've been listening to Liz Phair's new CD and this song reminds me so much of FLCL. I received the series as a birthday present and I've fallen in love with it! It has it all: Great characters, awesome music and an excellent story. Anyway, the song basically mirror's Haruko's feelings toward Naota (which, for those who don't watch the series, is obvious toward the end). The lyrics to the song are in **bold type**, in case you where wondering why most of Haruko's speech is in bold lettering. Please leave a review after your done reading. And flames are accepted (WHEE!!! FIRE FUN!!!)

Ever since Haurko came into Naota's life, it's been like a roller coaster. Besides having to deal with her spastic personality, he had to battle the robots that came from his head, put up with Mamimi's "suggestive" comments, and everything else in between. 

The school day had ended just over an hour ago and Naota was walking home from the riverbank. Pulling his hat tighter on his head, another abnormal bump had grown on Naota's head. (this time, it made him look like the Anti-Christ). After having Mamimi pester him about it while he was at the riverbank, Naota didn't need anyone else to do the same… but this all changed when Haruko made Naota stop. 

Looking up from the ground, she had her arm extended out. "Stop Native Boy!" she shouted. Naota only gave Haruko a blank, annoyed stare. "What do you want now? You already took pictures of my head this morning, what more do you want?" "You must listen to what your wise housekeeper must say." she explained her plans and swung her Rickenbacker bass forward. Naota looked at it with an uneasy tension.

"Please don't hit me." he squeaked, hoping this time Haruko would listen. Raising her arm, Naota squinted and prepared to be smacked. Suddenly, accompanying music began to play, as Haruko strummed along with her fingers. Naota, surprised, looked around awkwardly. "What the--?!" he questioned, only to be answered with Haruko kicking him in the mouth. After receiving a face full of boot, he watched as she started to dance.

****

"Oh Baby, Your Young, 

But that's OK.

What's give or take nine years anyway?" Haruko sang.

"We're seven years apart." Naota corrected her, but she ignored him, which was no surprise.

****

"I bet your last cigarette

You won't regret my time."

****

"First, I don't smoke and secondly, I'm already regretting your time here!" Naota shouted to Haruko.

"I want to be with a guy like you

So complicated, so in tune.

Just take off my dress, let's mess with everybody's mind."

"NO!" Naota yelled at the top of his lungs and hurriedly speed walked pass Haurko. But the farther he tried to leave her, she was always be a step or twp behind Naota. Grunting a frustrating sigh, Naota was glad that he was almost home. _Then_, he figured, _that crazy Vespa woman will leave me alone._

****

"I've got to tell you

Baby, Baby, Baby, if it's alright

Want you to rock me all night!

Baby, Baby, Baby, if it's alright

Want you to rock me all night!" Haruko sang proudly.

Naota covered his ears, hoping to block her and that creepy music from Nowhere out.

****

"ALL night

Yeah

Rock…Me…All…Night!"

Finally, Naota lost sight of her and breathed a sigh of relief. Upon reaching home, he dropped his school bag and slipped out of his sneakers. But when he opened the door, Naota discovered that Haruko was still playing along with the song. She was in the middle of the living room, bopping up and down.

****

" I wanna play Xbox on your floor

Sat hi to your room mate who 's next door."

"I don't have an Xbox…and we don't have any neighbors." Naota said, pausing to try and remember if the neighbors where gone, since they decided to move some time again. They did, thanks to Haruko. She also clobbered them with her bass, thus prompting the move to be moved up from a year to now.

****

"You don't have a dime, but I don't mind

Who gives a damn?"

"Duh! I'm only 12!" he said, growing aggravated with Haruko's antics.

****

"Your record collection don't exist, 

You don't even know who Liz Phair is."

"Just who is Liz Phair anyway? Is she in anyway related to you?" Naota asked.

"Pure potential

With no credentials…

Your mama taught you how to be a sensitive man."

Naota wasn't even going to try and rebuttal out of this. He walked passed Haruko, who was singing.

"I've got to tell you.

Baby, Baby, Bay, if it's alright

Want you to rock me all night

If it's alright

Want you to rock me all night…"

Naota cringed as she repeated that chorus. Canti looked at him from the sink, as if he wanted to know why Naota seemed annoyed. "It's because of her, you stupid robot!" he snapped, pointing to Haruko, still jumping around like a toddler who wasn't on Ritalin. Canti looked for a moment and went back to washing the dishes. Naota just shook his head. "Idiot." he muttered.

****

"I've been waiting for all my life for, 

Yeah, for this feeling.

Who'd have guessed you could rock me all night?

Rock me all night!" Haruko wailed, strumming the cords.

Naota rushed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room, hoping she would finally get it through her thick head that he didn't appreciate her singing. Relieved, Naota turned around and nearly shitted a brick when Haruko was outside his window, still wailing like a rock star.

****

"You think I'm a genius, think I'm cool

I'm starting to think young guys rule.

Oh God Let me save you."

"You're the one who need saving, you Psycho!" Naota shouted and pushed he away. But instead of landing on the payment and becoming road kill, Haruko landing graceful like a cat…and still singing.

****

"Life may change you and I might change my mind…"

"Oh, that does it!" Naota claimed and rushed down the stairs to confront Haruko. As that annoying chorus blared, Naota wanted to tell her off. First, he didn't even like her. She was too wild and annoying. Second, Haruko had the hots for his dad. And Third, Naota believed he had a better chance with her than his dad anyway. Naota came to a halt when he realized what his third reason was. "What the Hell is wrong with me?! I don't even like her!" he said, still can't believing his mixed emotions.

He managed to find Haruko outside the bakery front and the creepy music stopped. Being glad it did (along with Haruko's singing), Naota marched up to her, as she was swinging her bass back into its normal position. "Just why in the Hell did you start singing like that for?!" he asked. "Well, for starters, you know you can't hide your true feelings about me, Takkun." Haruko said, making a kissy face. "Stop changing the subject!" Naota yelled. "I'm not. You're the one I saw first, remember? Anyway, that's all the advice the wise housekeeper has for you today. I gotta go and bitch Canti out about the market run he did earlier. Later, Pee-Wee." Haruko said, walking off, leaving Naota in the middle of the street.

"She's right." he said to himself. She maybe a nutbar, but Naota realized that the crazy Vespa woman actually did have a soft spot. Upon pondering this, he overheard Haruko yelling at Canti. "You got the Pineapple soda instead of that DNL soda that I like. You useless, you hear me! That punky leprechaun will be coming after me now!" 

Naota smiled and walked back inside. At least things weren't boring anymore.

****

The End 

****

__ ****


End file.
